


Bedtime

by PunishedPyotr



Series: The Self-Indulgent XX Chromosome AU [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Vaginal Fingering, the most vanilla thing you will ever see posted on this account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Mantis tries to get his boss to just go back to sleep.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> For the wish "trans liquid.... anything really.. relationships or just him by himself no preference... i really just want some of that Content" well the content you got was vanilla-ass fluffy basic NSFW uwu  
> (I'd actually been wanting to write some trans!Liquid for a while now, so I may continue in this vein sometime.) (Also thank u to hingabee for her help!)

Mantis’ quiet nightly reading time was interrupted, unsurprisingly, by his perpetually attention-starved boss. Served him right for sharing a bed with him - still beat the men’s barracks though, and Raven’s snoring. Then again, no one humped each other in the men’s barracks (or at least not when Mantis was around, anyway).

“I thought you were going to go to sleep,” Mantis sighed, marking his place and placing his book on the bedside table. “What happened to that?”

“I’m not tired,” Liquid said. His voice was muffled from having his face pressed up against Mantis’ side; the man was wrapped around him, clutching him about the waist and not-so-subtly rubbing his groin slowly against his leg.

“What are you then, hormonal?”

“Nnh.”

Mantis tugged at his hair until he sat up, looking appropriately embarrassed. Just that morning he’d been wholly disinterested in being touched in any way, but it was common for his moods to swing wildly and unpredictably and yes, those moods included being violently phobic of sex or desperately horny and there was really no in between. It just so happened that tonight it was the latter. Mantis was used to this rot but Liquid had enough sense in him to be stung whenever Mantis called him out.

Which wasn’t his intention. “Shh, it’s alright, boss. You know I don’t mind attending to your needs.”

“Erm—“ Liquid couldn’t make eye contact as Mantis carefully brushed his hair away from his face. “I-I’m sorry I always make you do this.”

“Boss, I told you. It is my duty to take care of you, and this is a part of that. Don’t be shy.”

“It… s-selfish,” Liquid struggled to express himself. “Just, I mean, you don’t have t-to do anyth-“

“Hush now. So anxious…” Mantis sighed, then patted his leg. “Come here, boss.”

Liquid had a very complicated relationship with sex and affection; Mantis didn’t, in the sense that he wholesale hated both of them _except_ where Liquid was concerned. He didn’t mind it with him, mostly because it was often necessary to use those tools to keep him happy and calm, which Mantis cared a lot about. So of course they had a nice, comforting routine, with Mantis holding Liquid close from behind and taking care of his urges like that. It was impersonal enough for Mantis to handle it and intimate enough for Liquid to feel secure. In this case, Liquid obediently sat between Mantis’ legs and settled against him with his back to his chest.

“Good boy,” Mantis murmured, nudging his ear with his gas mask and giving him a friendly pat on the leg. “Now, tell me what you want.”

“…”

“Go on. You are normally so bold, what’s the matter?”

“Don’t tease me,” Liquid said, flushing.

Mantis chuckled. “It’s just me, boss. You do not have to be so nervous.”

“I- I’m not,” Liquid lied.

Mantis ran his hands up his sides, over his torso, paying special attention to the faded little scars on his chest. “Just relax,” he said gently. “I will make you feel good, mm? Then you can go back to sleep and I can go back to my book.”

“Ngh…”

Liquid squirmed as Mantis groped his pecs, lightly pinching and rubbing at his nipples. In no time they were stiff and red and Mantis decided Liquid had had enough, abandoning his chest to move his fingers back down, stroking one thumb over the high inside of his thigh and cradling his lower belly with the other hand.

“M-Mantis…”

“Tell me what you want,” Mantis said again.

Liquid just whined, pushing his crotch into Mantis’ hand. Mantis pressed him back down, squeezed his thighs affectionately.

“ _Tell_ me, boss.”

“T-T-Touch m-me,” Liquid stammered, bucking his hips again.

“Right there? You’re sure?”

Liquid nodded waveringly. Mantis squeezed again. Liquid’s mind was racing, but that was normal for him and Mantis had little difficulty picking through the deluge to find the relevant thoughts and desires. He raised an eyebrow.

“You aren’t normally comfortable with that much attention to… that area.”

“I… mngh…” Liquid shook his head. “Mantis, p-please…”

Mantis reached down and massaged Liquid through his underwear (the only thing he was wearing). Liquid moaned, balling his fists in the bedsheets and jerking his hips forward, and already Mantis could feel a damp spot building under his palm.

“Feeling a little adventurous, then?” Mantis said, resting his chin on Liquid’s shoulder. “Demanding, too. Now there’s the boss I know.”

“I d-don’t need commentary, Mantis.”

“But you like it.”

Liquid turned his head away; Mantis kept massaging him, prompting helpless mewling and grinding against his hand. Liquid’s knees fell away from each other as he tried to push himself into more contact.

“Spreading your legs for me, boss?” Mantis teased.

“A-Ah… ha…”

“Good boy. But first we need to get your briefs off before you ruin them, no?”

“Er… y-yes— I… uhm…”

“How easy it is to get you this wet,” he cooed, peeling Liquid’s underwear off. Liquid instinctively drew his legs up, as if to hide himself. “Your body doesn’t care about your anxieties and traumas. It knows what it wants, boss.”

“Y-You?” Liquid said.

“Mmhm. Clever boy.” Mantis slid his fingers down again to the cleft of Liquid’s flesh - his skin was smooth all the way down, since Liquid waxed fastidiously (sneaking suits did _not_ play nice with any kind of hair below the neck). Liquid’s clit - erect, and oversized to begin with from years of testosterone treatment - peeked out, ready and waiting for direct simulation.

Mantis gladly gave it. Liquid gasped and writhed as Mantis worked his clit with his fingers, pressing his legs together to trap Mantis’ hand between them. “Ah— nh—- Mantis, g-ghn, oh… ohh-—”

“Noisy,” Mantis muttered. Liquid humped his hand desperately as he brought him to a quick orgasm. “Hm… good boy, boss. But I suppose you want to keep going, don’t you?”

“Uu…Uh-huh.” Liquid nodded, dazed.

“You feel good?”

“Uh-huh…”

“Mm.” Mantis nuzzled him. “That is all I want from you right now, boss. You are behaving so well for me…”

“Am… am I…?”

“You are always my good boy,” Mantis said, moving his hand down again. He felt Liquid’s back stiffen as he traced a finger around his labia, pushing them around gently, not daring to penetrate yet. Liquid didn’t mind his clit (and frankly, the fact that he thought of it as a small dick was anatomically accurate anyway) but the rest of his mismatched parts… he’d gotten rid of his tits years ago, but there wasn’t much surgery could do for him downstairs…

“I-I’m alright,” Liquid said, sensing Mantis’ hesitation. “It’s okay.”

“Relax, then.”

“I— I am!”

“Are you really?” He carefully spread Liquid’s labia — he was really slick under his fingers… “Then why are you trembling and twitching so much?”

“Ah, I-I, erm…”

“Just settle down, boss,” Mantis said, dipping his middle finger in just a little bit. Liquid made a pleading noise in his throat. “I will not hurt you. And you know that you can always ask to stop, at any time, if you decide you have had enough.”

“I kn-know.”

“Good. Good boy.”

Liquid clenched around Mantis’ fingers a few times as he slid them in, but Mantis just shushed him and kept encouraging him to stay calm. The poor man was tense at the best of times, but Mantis did his best to keep him from getting _too_ wound up — though right now he was getting wound up in an entirely different way. Mantis slowly stroked his fingers in and out, rubbing his walls and making sure to grind against his clit with the heel of his hand.

Liquid whined. “M-Mantis—“

“You are so handsome when you’re this aroused,” Mantis whispered.

“That—“ Liquid gulped, “th-that’s shallow of you to s-say, isn’t it, Mantis?”

“Hmm… can’t I appeal to your vanity once in a while? My hunky boss.”

“M-Mantis!”

“Hehehe.”

Liquid shifted his hips restlessly, chasing Mantis’ touch as he started to speed up. Liquid wasn’t _delicate_ , just anxious and insecure; he could handle a little rough treatment once he’d been calmed down. Could handle _more_ than a little rough treatment, in fact, but Mantis didn’t think it’d be very good for Liquid to mix sex and violence. Too much could go wrong.

“Ahhah, M-Mantis, o-ohh—“

Mantis pushed in deeper, curling his fingers a bit, and lowered his free hand to use that to work Liquid’s clit instead. Liquid moaned, breathing harshly and doing his best to fuck himself on Mantis’ fingers without squirming out of his lap entirely.

“Boss,” Mantis murmured in his ear, “boss, shh. You’ll wake someone.”

“Nnn—-“ Liquid covered his mouth with both hands.

Mantis nuzzled him. “Good boy. Such a good boy, boss.”

He could feel by how hard Liquid’s thighs were squeezing his wrists that Liquid was close to the edge of orgasm again - which was good, because in his mind he was approaching the edge of panic just as fast, overwhelmed and feeling foreign and intrusive in his own body. But for the moment his pleasure outweighed his distress, and he took a persistent comfort in Mantis’ presence…

Liquid’s muffled whimpers reached a climax at the same time he did, seizing against Mantis and clenching so sweetly around his hand. Mantis went still, giving Liquid a chance for his momentum to drain on its own. Liquid panted, still bucking his hips by sheer inertia for a few moments, then went still as well, his hands dropping again. His bottom lip was all swollen from him biting it so hard.

“Good?” Mantis said at length.

“…mn… dizzy…”

“Oh, boss. Just breathe…” He pulled his fingers out, clear fluid following them and staining the sheets below Liquid. Mantis wiped his slick sticky fingers off on Liquid’s stomach. “Quite a lot this time, boss.”

“…s-sorry.”

“Shush, it is alright. We needed new bedspread anyway.”

“Mm… there isn’t really… room in the budget for it, though…”

Mantis sighed irritably, grabbing the blanket and tucking it up to Liquid’s chin. “Do not start worrying about work now that I have finally worn you out enough to go to bed without any fuss!”

“Heheh. Sorry, Mantis… I’ll be good…”

“Hmph.” He shifted out from under Liquid, letting him lie down next to him once again. And once again, Liquid immediately wrapped his limbs around him, trying to get as close as possible, but now he just sought warmth and affection as opposed to… well, what had just happened. “Good night, boss.”

“Good night…”

And just like that he was out like a light again. Mantis sighed. _Men_.


End file.
